Us Against The World
by kfiorinoshay
Summary: Ian doesn't understand what the whole world has against non Heterosexuals. He'll soon find out. (I apologize for the extremely offensive epithets. Nothing against gay people I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Ian sat next to his parents and sister in a pew on a Sunday morning. There was nothing more Ian hated than church. Suddenly there was a shuffle of hands and feet in the back of the room. Every head turned only to see two young boys pulling away from each other from a kiss. Their eyes widened when they realized that all eyes were on them.

"And now is the perfect opportunity to touch upon the sin of the _heterosexual _lifestyle," the Minister said stepping away from the podium and walking up to the two boys. Taking both by the collars of his shirt he began to speak again. "I don't think we'll be needing anymore of this behavior from you two _queers_," he said thrusting them out the door making them fall.

Each boy looked up at the Minister both with tears in each of their eyes. He looked at them with eyes like the devil. Ian looked back at his parents each shaking their head in disgust. He lowered his head feeling pity on the boys as he heard the sound of the Minister spit on them and let the door hit them.

Ian had always sympathized over gays and lesbians all over the world. People are people. Why did it matter who they liked to have sex with? Ian watched as the Minister returned to the podium.

"We shall continue."

Ian squinted his eyes as he walked out of the dark church and into the bright sunlight. It was a very nice day like usual.

"We shouldn't have to deal with _queers _in our church," Ian heard his father mutter to his mom. Ian was disgusted with the words he was hearing his father say. Why didn't they see what he could?

"Why not Dad? They're just people after all," Ian exclaimed. His father looked at him quickly before slapping him and making him fall.

"I better never hear words like that ever come out of your mouth again." Ian looked up from the ground in total surprise. His father had never hit him before.

"Ye-ye-ye yes Dad," Ian said scrambling to his feet as people started to stare at him in the gravel.

"Good. Now lets go to _Lucy's_ for brunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Ian was confused and distraught at what had happened earlier. Was it wrong of him to not be concerned about heterosexuals in his church community? No it wasn't. Not only did Ian not agree with his family or church their was something else. Something more. Ian thought about his childhood. He had never had a crush on a girl like all the other boys. Was he gay? No. No that was ridiculous. Of course he wasn't. There was no way he could be gay without knowing.

Later that night, still shaken up about the incident Ian logged onto A.I.M. Sure enough his best friend Anthony was online.

**_i:_**** Hey**

**_aDizzle: _****Yo man waz up**

**_iDog: _****Dude church was ruff 2day**

**_aDizzle: _****Why wat happened**

**_iDog: _****some gay dudes got the boot**

**_aDizzle: _****really? thats bad man, dumb. you a h8er?**

**_iDog: _****Nah man my family does tho**

**_aDizzle: _****ya same ere**

Ian hesitated for a moment not sure what to say next. Before he could say anything a new message from Anthony popped up.

**_aDizzle: _****hey dud can i tell ya somethin**

**iDog: ya man wat is it**

**aDizzle: i think imma gay to**

Ian stared at his screen not believing what he was seeing. Anthony must be messing with him. He always did joke around. Quickly Ian logged out of the chat and flopped down on his bed. Today had been a long day.

Ian woke with a start in the morning. Ian looked down at his pants. A large bulge lay there. Ian looked at it with wide eyed. His dream had been about Anthony. It must have been a coincidence. Even so Ian had no idea that Anthony looked so good shirtless.

Ian walked into school. Everything was normal except one small thing. He hadn't realized that the two boys from yesterday attended school with him. A large crowd was gathered in a circle in front of the boy's lockers. Each were in a headlock in front of the meanest guy in school. Brad Risco.

"So you two faggots thought you could just fuck around in _our _church?" he said looking around the crowd. The boys wimpered as Brad bashed their heads together and then throwing them both onto the ground. Quickly he pulled the smaller boy by his shirt on top of the other. "Kiss," Brad said with a sickening smirk. Both boys looked up at him with horrified expressions. "You heard me kiss," he repeated himself. Both boys looked at each other and back to Brad. "Do it or I'll make your lives a fucking hell," he said under clenched teeth.

"Not like you haven't already," the taller boy muttered under his breath.

"What was that cock sucker?" Brad screamed in rage before ramming his fist into the boy's face. "Burn in hell ya fags!" he yelled kicking the other boy as he walked away bringing the crowd with him. Ian ran to the boys.

"You guys alright?" Ian asked helping them off the ground. The boys looked embarrassed.

"Thanks," the taller boy said getting up. "I'm Ethan and uh...this is my...boyfriend Tyler." Ethan was tall and lean. His hair was jet black along with his eyes. His outfit consisted of tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. It was quite obvious this kid liked black. Tyler on the other hand was short with light brown hair. His eyes were an ivy green. His jeans were sky blue and his shirt was dark gray. "And you are...?" Tyler asked with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"I'm Ian nice to meet you," he said putting his hand out for a shake. Tyler looked at his hand and back up at him.

"You'll actually shake hands with a _homo _like me?" Ian gave him a confused look. Tyler grinned. "Nice to meet you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Dude did you see that fight this morning?" Anthony asked during homeroom. Ian nodded still embarrassed from their chat last night. "Hey I saw you helping them after Brad fucked with them. Nice guys?"

"Yeah I think so. A little shaken but alright. You'd be too if you'd just been mauled by Risco." Anthony nodded back.

"Alright binders off your desks. Pop quiz," Mr. Rau said passing out papers. Ian rolled his eyes. Damn math. Time passed as question after question was answered.

"What's their names?" Anthony whispered. Ian looked back with a puzzled expression. "The kid's names," he repeated.

"Ethan and Tyler," he replied.

"Ian do I hear talking?" Mr. Rau questioned from his desk.

"No Sir I was just about to hand in my test," he said rising from his table and walking to the desk. He gently placed his paper in front of his teacher. Mr. Rau looked up at him with a scornful face. Slowly he picked up a red pen. Without even looking at the test he drew a large red "F" on his paper.

"Mr. Rau! I don't understa...,"

"Helping _queers _I see?" Ian looked at him in total disbelief.

"Sir that isn't fair!" Ian protested.

"Neither is helping _homosexuals,_" he said pointing to his desk and sliding the test forward. "Sit." Ian could not believe what he was hearing. Never before had he failed a test. Especially not for standing up to a bully. Ian pouted to his desk.

"What?" Anthony asked. Ian slid his paper to Anthony.

"How?" Anthony exclaimed.

"_Helping queers,"_ he replied mocking Mr. Rau.

"What the hell!" he said with a very frustrated tone.

"Mr. Padilla am I hearing you?" Mr. Rau said.

"Yeah you are," he retorted.

"Excuse me? Anthony please report to the office."

"No way. You can't just fail a kid for doing the right thing!" Anthony yelled standing from his seat. Ian blushed furiously.

"Helping _queers _is not doing the right thing. Now you two, report to the office this instant."

"Take your test Ian," Anthony said. "Evidence is key."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"And may I ask why Mr. Rau has sent you two to my office today?" Mr. St. Martin asked.

"Yeah! He failed Ian on a test!"

"And Mr. Hecox may I ask why this is a problem?" he said turning to Ian.

"Well Sir if you'll take a look at my test I think you'll see I did not fail at all," he replied. Mr. St. Martin took the test, looking over the answers.

"Well Mr. Hecox it seems like not only that but you actually A'ced this test. There must be some other reason why your grade has been lowered?"

"Yeah. He helped two boys in the hallway this morning," Anthony said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly how did you go about that Mr. Hecox?"

"They got beat up Sir."

"Oh my! Why didn't you two come talk to me earlier?" he asked. Ian looked to Anthony who once again was rolling his eyes.

"They're gay," Anthony said flat out. Ian looked to Mr. St. Martin.

"Boys you both know the rules of this school. Homosexuals are at their own risk here. I will not get involved with some _queers," _he replied folding his arms. "And I presume this is why Mr. Rau has failed you Ian?"

"Yes Sir."

"And why he sent you to me...?"

"Because I was pissed off," Anthony sneered.

"And why is that Mr. Padilla?"

"Because they are just god damn people! That's why! You can just fail a kid because he helped a type of people you don't like!" Anthony yelled.

"Calm down Anthony," Mr. St. Martin remarked.

"No! I will not calm down! Jesus Christ! This school is just a feeding ground for asses!"

"Mr. Padilla I will not tolerate any more foul language from you."

"And I will not tolerate any more discrimination from you!" he screamed walking out the door not forgetting to flip him off. Ian looked back to Mr. St. Martin.

"You know what you're doing is wrong right?" Ian asked also letting himself out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part #5**

Ian went into the boy's bathroom. Anthony had his back against the wall and his legs were folded into his chest. His head was in his hands. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Go away," Anthony managed through his tears.

"No way man! I'm not leaving you like this!" Ian said getting down to Anthony's level. "What's wrong bud?"

"I'm fucking scared man!" Anthony sobbed.

"Ant why?" Ian asked. He was truly concerned for his friend.

"Because dude! When I come out of the closet I'm not safe anymore! I'll be beat up everyday and no one will give a shit except you!" He cried.

"Anthony! You're not gay man!"

"Oh yeah?" Anthony said getting up from the floor. "Last time I checked falling in love with your best friend isn't exactly normal for a straight kid." Anthony said quickly walking out the door with red droopy eyes. Ian looked into the hallway as Anthony disappeared down the corridor. Anthony? In love with him? No way. There was no fucking way that could be true. They had been friends for so long! Never had anything like that had ever crossed Ian's mind. Ian had never been so confused in his life. What was he supposed to do with Anthony?

Ian sat on his bed trying to solve everything in his mind. He never had any crushes on girls before. Did that make him gay? Ian went online and looked at pictures of women. Not one feeling had effected him. Slowly he closed his eyes and remembered the dream he had last night. Anthony's pecks gleamed. His eyes shined. Yeah there was something definitely not right in his mind.

As the week dragged on Ian hadn't talked to Anthony much. Ian didn't understand his own sexuality as well as Ant. They needed to work something out between themselves before it was too late. Thursday night Ian once again logged into his A.I.M. Anthony was online.

**_iDog: _****We need to talk man**

**aDizzle: bout wut?**

**iDog: I like you 2 **

It took Anthony a few minutes to reply to that message.

**aDizzle: no u dont ian u just said that to make me feel better**

**iDog: than can u plez explain 2 me why im having dreams about shirtless Ants**

No response. Anthony had logged out of A.I.M. Again Ian climbed into bed with so many unanswered questions.

It was Friday morning. Ian was about a half a block away from school when he spotted Ethan and Tyler a little farther ahead of him. He quickly ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys how's it going?" he asked.

"Not too bad. Ian right?" Tyler asked.

"Yep that's me!"

"Hey dude thanks again for helping us back there. There aren't many people around here that would do that," Ethan said with a smile.

"It's no problem. Really. Can you just do me two favors?"

"Anything." Ethan replied.

"Lay it on us," said Tyler.

"First of all, try to stay away from Brad. He's a real ass wipe."

"Ha! Like we haven't figured that out already!" Tyler laughed.

"And the other thing?" Ethan asked.

"Can you tell Anthony Padilla I'm in love with him?" Both Ethan and Tyler looked to each other and back at Ian.

"You're gay too?" They asked.

"Pretty damn sure."


End file.
